This specification is related generally to user interfaces.
A computer can include one or more indicators (e.g., lights, light emitting diodes, etc) for providing a status of the computer. A computer can have, for example, a light for conveying information related to the power on/off status, a light for indicating hard disk drive activity, and a light for indicating whether the computer is in “sleep” mode. Generally, the light is operated such that it conveys binary information: power is on or off; there is hard disk drive activity or not; the computer is in sleep mode or not, for example.